


Out of breath

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Breathplay, Butt Slapping, Choking, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Flogging, Friends With Benefits, Heterosexual Sex, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Riding, Scratching, Sexual Content, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I filled this prompt from the Les Misérables Kink Meme:</p><p>"Brick!Eponine domming the fuck out of Montparnasse. Dirty talk, flogging, biting, breathplay, pegging, orgasm control, and face slapping would all be appreciated very much. No scat or watersports, please."</p><p>So... That's about it. Éponine dominates Montparnasse to a whimpering, desperate mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of breath

She grabbed his hair and dragged him to bed, her hand clutching his black locks so hard he was tearing up just slightly. He grinned, he loved to be treated harshly between the sheets. She pushed him down on the surface, noticing the smile on his face.  
“Dear God, Montparnasse, you’re such a little tart. Grinning like a fool when I pull your hair, you really like being used and abused, don’t you?”  
“Love it.”  
“Pfft. Such a little whore.” She slapped his cheek hard, which made him start, but he neither lost his smile nor his erection. She straddled him and lowered herself onto his cock, slowly and teasingly, happy about the little gasps he let out. “Such a disgusting little whore.” She slapped him again, harder this time. “Stop grinning or I’ll slap that stupid smirk off your face.” Now he was smirking, that rude little bastard. She slapped him again and again, until he looked sullen, pouting with his lips. “Much, much better.” He wanted to grin or perhaps even laugh or giggle, but he decided to be obedient for the moment.  
“What are you going to do with me, Eponine?”  
“Shut up, you pathetic little creature! Patience!”  
“Oh, but…”  
“I’ll make you shut up.” She grinned and leaned over to pick up his white, frilly cravat from the floor, then she seated herself comfortably again. “Lift your head.” He did, and she wrapped the cravat around his neck and pulled, hard. He made a surprised, almost shocked expression which made her snicker. How adorable. She pulled harder, he shut his eyes tightly and bit down on his lip, she kept the tight hold of the cravat for a few seconds before loosening her grip. He panted.  
“Woah.”  
“Did you enjoy it, filth?” He nodded. She spat. “You disgust me more and more for every second.” She rode him harder, tightening the cravat once more, he gasped and whimpered. She didn’t loosen the grip on it until it looked like he was in full agony. He thrust his hips up against her as she was choking him, she realized how horny it made him. He wouldn’t get away that easily. If he thought he would fuck himself to an orgasm that soon he was painfully wrong. She put his hands down on his hips and pushed him down to the mattress. “Be still.” She removed his cravat and tossed it on the floor.  
“Fuck you! It will get filthy!”  
She grinned, took his wrist and bit down on it, hard. He gasped. She hardened her bite until he was practically screaming with pain and kicking.  
“Too much for you?”  
“No.”  
Pleased with this, she gave his other wrist the same treatment, he moaned and whimpered, started kicking again. She continued to bite him, on several different spots on his wrists, both of his wrists until there were plenty of red teeth marks that would probably bruise after a while. She dragged her thumb down a scar on his chest and rode him harder and faster than before, making him moan loudly. She shook her head. “So desperate…” Faster. He let out a little cry. “…and so noisy.” She pressed one of her hands over his mouth and pinched his nose with the other. She let go after a while, then she repeated the action, over and over again until she reached her orgasm with a low groan. When she let go of his mouth and nose for the last time his face was red and he was loudly gasping for air, his prick throbbing and leaking. When she climbed off him he whined, he said that he really needed to come, he was so close… She snickered and shook her head. Not yet, you will.

She gave his neck a little bite and told him to get on all four, bend over, dirty little slut.  
“Stand still. Don’t move.” She got on the floor and pulled the belt out of his trousers. She looked at his tight ass and smirked. Such a beautiful sight, and it would be even more gorgeous with some marks on it. First she bit him, then she sucked a purple mark on his buttock. He squirmed. “Still, I said.” She gave him a hard smack with the belt, he stifled a cry of pain and delight – she took him off guard, he hadn’t seen that she picked up the belt. She gave him three more hard smacks, red marks soon appeared on his white skin. She gave them unexpectedly gentle kisses before smacking him four more times. Now he was crying out for real, his ass would probably be very sore later. Two more smacks, the last ones. He would have trouble sitting down after this was over.  
“Eponine…” he panted. “Please… Let me cum.” He was desperately horny, he didn’t want anything more than take his painfully hard cock in his hand and stroke himself to his release.  
“Are you daft, Montparnasse? We have just about started. It wouldn’t be any fun for me if you came already. No, my dear little harlot, you will just have to wait patiently.” She hummed a little and stroke his ass, the belt marks were starting to get slightly swollen.  
“Say, Montparnasse? Have you ever been fucked in the ass?”  
“What do you think?” He snorted.  
“Yes or no, Montparnasse.”  
“Yes.”  
“And do you enjoy it?”  
“I enjoy it more than fucking your cunt, that’s for sure.” He grinned. She gave his ass three hard slaps with her hand.  
“You’re a filthy, rude whore, and you’re only good for one thing, you’re just a cock for me to please myself on.” She spat on his back and rubbed it around with her hand. “Filth. Have you ever been fucked up the ass by a woman?”  
“No, I haven’t.” He tilted his head to the side, intrigued.  
“I really shouldn’t do this because you might enjoy it too much…” Another smack. “But since I would enjoy it too…” She picked something up.  
“What is that?” He tried to see what she was holding, but he couldn’t.  
“A wooden…phallus, one could say.” She grinned widely and started licking it, swirling her tongue around the tip to make it slick and wet. She looked at it before inserting the end of it into herself. She clenched the muscles in her cunt tightly and thrust her hips back and forth. Yes, that would do. She licked her fingers and massaged Montparnasse’s ring of muscle before penetrating him, slowly at first, she didn’t want to hurt him. He was gasping with pleasure, which made her dare to go a little harder and rougher.  
“Ah…! Oh!”  
“Oh, how he enjoys it… Dirty little bugger.” She fucked him harder and harder, dragging her nails all over and across his back and ass. Soon it was hard for her to keep up the pace, she was wet and it was sliding too much into her. She removed her hands from his back, with one hand she took a hold of the wooden cock, with her other hand she started rubbing and caressing her clitoris. His moans, gasps and whimpers were soon mixed with her groans. When he let out a sharp, shrill, quick cry she realized that she had hit his prostate. She felt almost too pleased with herself and continued fucking him and rubbing herself, absolutely determined to hit his prostate with every single thrust. He was soon reduced to a trembling, whimpering and absolutely desperate mess.  
“Eponine, _please_!! I d-don’t think… ah! I can’t… Nnn… Oh, fuck!”  
“What are you trying to say? I can’t hear you.”  
“I don’t think I c-can hold it much longer, p-please! Let me cum!”  
“No.” She fucked him harder and harder, and soon she was the one who couldn’t hold back, she rubbed herself to another orgasm. After a few more minutes of rough fucking she was all sweaty, she panted, but she didn’t want to stop. Montparnasse cried out again.  
“I’m doing it, I’m fucking losing it!” A loud, shrill gasp. “I’m having a fucking orgasm…” He gasped again. “…and you can’t do fuck to stop me.” He climaxed before he even finished the sentence, hot spurts of cum dripping out of him and onto the mattress, gasping and moaning loudly, he came so hard he thought he would black out for a few seconds, but he didn’t.

“Not good, not good. You came without my permission.”  
“So, what are you going to do about it?” Montparnasse rolled over on his back and grinned widely, looking all smug.  
“Nothing… Today. But next time we fuck you’ll get your tight little ass spanked and slapped until you can’t sit for a week.”  
“I thought that’s what you did to me just recently?”  
“Oh, no. Now you’ll just have trouble sitting down for a day or so.” She grinned and gave him a hard kiss. They were both happy and completely satisfied. Then she burst out laughing. “Montparnasse, my father will be home anytime! As much as I’d love to cuddle…”  
“Lies. You are an even worse cuddler than me, I’m certain of it.”  
“…you have to get dressed and leave. Now.” She giggled and handed him his clothes, he quickly got dressed and left.  
“Until next time!”


End file.
